1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to performing linear measurement on a standing vehicle and translating the measurement into vehicle wheel alignment comparisons with predetermined alignment data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art relating to hand held digital display tape rulers for linear measuring usage is represented by Soule Jr. No. 4,031,360 of June 21, 1977; Hildebrandt et al No. 4,161,781 of July 17, 1979; Berggvist No. 4,164,816 of Aug. 21, 1979; Tateishi No. 4,178,691 of Dec. 18, 1979; Iwase No. 4,181,848 of Jan. 1, 198O; Tateishi et al No. 4,181,960 of Jan. 1, 1980; Quenot No. 4,186,490 of Feb. 5, 1980; Quenot et al No. 4,189,107 of Feb. 19, 1980; Grant No. 4,242,574 of Dec. 30, 1980; Ramsden et al No. 4,395,630 of July 26, 1983; and Caldwell No. 4,551,847 of Nov. 5, 1985. These examples of linear distance measuring are intended to be self contained in that the distance being measured is presented on the device for visual inspection. None appears to be applicable to the problems associated with automotive checking operations where the ultimate result is one of whether the vehicle is properly maintained for continued safe drivability.